Many different forms of barricades have been used for pedestrian traffic control, to alert the public to the existence of work and construction areas and to channelize pedestrians around and prohibit entrance into such areas. However, there is a continuing need for barricades of this type that are easy to set up and take down without the use of tools or fasteners, and that can also be adapted to a wide variety of construction and work areas of different sizes and shapes.